Wireless communication has grown rapidly into today's multitude of various high speed mobile broadband radio standards. With rapidly diminishing cost of ownership for a mobile handset, subscriber traffic growth has been exponential over recent years, hungry for enhanced real time data services. This prompted network operators, struggling to cope with the surge in data traffic, to increase capacity by deployment of more cellular base station sites, and base station antennas. Each base station site typically consists of a tower or rooftop supporting a number of antennas, to provide mobile communications service coverage across a number of different sectors. In addition, new spectrum bands, new cellular technologies such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Multiple Antenna Techniques such as Multiple In, Multiple Out (MIMO) have also emerged to satisfy the growing demand for mobile data. This has however resulted in base station sites needing to support more antennas and each base station antenna unit having to accommodate multiple antenna arrays squeezed into a single antenna unit's radome. This inevitably adds to the weight, and wind force loading of the cellular antenna mount towers and support structures. The wind impinging on the antenna creates both static and dynamic wind loading effect, which increases the loading limits of these towers.